


Through Fate and Love

by orangeylemon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends Kang Taehyun & Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Stubborn Choi Yeonjun, They're all the same age, beomjun - Freeform, may contain some cuss words, sookai maybe, taegyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeylemon/pseuds/orangeylemon
Summary: Yeonjun can see the strings of fate and can alter the soulmate law. When his best friend asks for help, what would he do if the person they want to be with happens to be his own soulmate?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! just a prompt i've been keeping in my drafts for a while but only had the time to actually write now .... anyway hope u enjoy my attempt to feed my taegyu and beomjun soul

An invisible string connecting your heart to the person you’re meant to be with. Can be hard to believe right? Legends say that two people bounded by Fate itself are connected through an invisible red string. Sooner or later, these two are destined to meet, no matter where they are or how much their circumstances differ.

The strings can sometimes stretch and become tangled, which could affect their fateful meeting but- those strings will never be broken. That was until the existence of people like Yeonjun.

There are only a few of them in the world, the chosen ones. Not only can they see the red strings of fate themselves, but they can also manipulate them as well. They have the power to change fate the way they wanted to, which meant dealing with the consequences that come after as well.

There really is no basis on who gets to have the power. Some people could see the red strings even when they were a baby, while some starts to see them when they’re a little older. Yeonjun started to see the strings when he was 12 years old. It was odd, suddenly seeing red lines. As a young boy, his instinct was to play with the string. It was then that he realized they were connected to other people. He didn’t know much about the strings and soulmates back then but as he grew older he was able to learn what else he could do with his given power.

Having such a rare power, Yeonjun kept his secret within his family and his best friend Taehyun. He had only used manipulation once, to help his sister. Tugging on the string connected to his sister, who wanted to meet her soulmate sooner than when was meant to be, Yeonjun became the bridge to help them build their connection sooner.

Though he had the power, Yeonjun never intentionally looked for his own soulmate. He said he wanted to experience the feeling of meeting your soulmate for the first time, the same as how normal people would. Which was why he never tugged on his own string, or attempt to follow wherever it led to.

They were 18 when his best friend first fell in love with a boy he met during one of his classes. _Choi Beomgyu_.

Even if Taehyun dated others before, it was only this time that he asked Yeonjun for help. He said that it was different, that what he felt for Beomgyu was something he never felt with the ones he’d dated before. He said that this time, it felt like real love. Yeonjun would say, “That’s usually how it feels when you’re fated to be with each other.”

But who was Yeonjun to judge what real love is when he’d never experienced it himself? He could see the strings of fate bringing people to each other, and how it glows when two soulmates are finally together. _Maybe that is real love_ , he would think, but Yeonjun has yet to feel it for himself.

Willing to do anything for the people he loves, he agreed to use his manipulation to help Taehyun. It was simple: Taehyun only wanted to know if Beomgyu really was his soulmate, to prove that what he was feeling was actually willed by destiny. He didn’t want to keep falling in love with someone that wasn’t even meant to be with him in the end.

Even though Taehyun would talk non-stop about the boy he loved, Yeonjun had never met this Beomgyu. He seemed like a good person and was very genuine based on what Taehyun had told him. He was happy that his best friend had found someone that makes him really happy.

They were set to meet the next day, with Taehyun introducing his new boyfriend to his best friend. Yeonjun joked around that Beomgyu still needed to pass his best friend test even though he already liked the boy just from Taehyun’s stories.

Yeonjun arrived first in the café where they were supposed to meet, shooting a text to Taehyun that he was going to get their orders and saved them a seat. He was looking forward to meeting this Beomgyu, feeling drawn to his presence in a way he couldn’t explain. Maybe it was because he felt that this boy would stay in his life for a very long time.

When Taehyun and Beomgyu finally arrived, Yeonjun waved his hand to signal where he was with the two following him once sighted.

Beomgyu is pretty, that was his first thought. His curled raven hair and bangs reach up to his eyes. He had a soft expression on his face, looking almost like a cute puppy. His facial features were distinct, sharp-pointed nose, and his jaw looking like it were sculpted by the gods. But what caught Yeonjun’s attention the most was the glowing red string on Beomgyu’s finger.

_The glowing red string that was attached to his own_.

Wait, what? Realizing he has zoned out, he flashed a smile and shook Beomgyu’s hand and they all sat down together.

It felt so wrong.

Taehyun holding Beomgyu’s hands when it was meant for Yeonjun.

Yeonjun tried hard to ignore the glowing red string that connects him to his best friend’s boyfriend. But how could he when the person that makes Taehyun the happiest is his very own soulmate, the one he was fated to?

When Yeonjun said that he wanted to experience the feeling of meeting his soulmate for the first time same as how normal people would, he certainly did not expect this. He knows that Beomgyu must have felt something too when they shook hands but at the same time, he was already happy with Taehyun and Yeonjun didn’t want to get in the way.

He must’ve kept on zoning out with the way that Taehyun was calling his attention. Beomgyu needed to leave because he had another class. They both bid their goodbyes.

“It was nice meeting you, Yeonjun.”

“It was great meeting you too.”

After patting Yeonjun’s shoulder, Beomgyu pressed a soft kiss on Taehyun’s forehead and went out of the café, shouting out an “I’ll see you later!” before rushing towards his next class.

“So.. what did you think of him?”

“He’s great, Tae. He really is.”

“I know, right? He’s absolutely perfect and I’m so in love with him.”

“I’m really happy for you, Taehyun.”

“About the thing that I asked... You saw it didn’t you? So... are we? You know, soulmates?”

“Yes, Taehyun, you are soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters would probably be a bit longer but here's the first one to start off !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the 2nd chapter! this is kind of just a filler-ish but the story is about to unfold soon :> the other boys would be coming in soon too hehe

That was fucking stupid.

But what could Yeonjun do after seeing how happy Taehyun was upon hearing him say that his soulmate was Beomgyu. He couldn’t possibly break his best friend’s heart, even if what he just did may have caused him more pain in the future.

Several thoughts come to Yeonjun’s head.

_“Should I just break my connection to Beomgyu and leave me without a soulmate?”_

_“But if I do that, what about Taehyun’s actual soulmate? Should he even find him? I wouldn’t want to leave someone soulmate-less.”_

_“Should I just take Taehyun’s soulmate instead???”_

_“But maybe Taehyun deserved to know the truth. Or maybe not?”_ He didn’t want Taehyun to get hurt, even if meant bearing the pain himself.

_“But what about Beomgyu? He must’ve been confused. Or was he?”_ He wasn’t even sure if Beomgyu felt the connection when they shook their hands. Unless he really was just good at hiding his own feelings.

Yeonjun couldn’t bring himself to sleep, head full of thoughts and debating what he should do. He really just fucked himself up, didn’t he?

It was around 3 in the morning when he received a text from Taehyun.

**the bestest friend tae:**

I realized I never got to thank you

**Yeonjun:**

Thank me for what?

And what the hell go to sleep???

**the bestest friend tae:**

Says the one who just replied instantly

I was really scared to fall in love with him, you know?

But thanks to you, everything feels like it fits

I know I don’t have your powers but if you need it, I’ll help you find your soulmate too

**Yeonjun:**

You know I’d do anything for you

Plus you both look happy

I’m glad you found him

**the bestest friend tae:**

But really, Jun

I owe you

**Yeonjun:**

Then you better treat me tomorrow to make it even

He didn’t know how to do it yet, but after that conversation, he made up his mind to break his soulmate string with Beomgyu. For Taehyun, he thinks. He was going to do it for Taehyun.

So here goes for day 1 of operation cut soulmate ties.

With his powers being rare, he never met anyone else who had the same abilities as he did. There were some famous chosen ones, who were shown on the news before just because of their sole ability, but most of them just hid their powers in fear of being abused and used because of their unique ability.

But thank god for libraries, who apparently had a selection of books that contained information about the strings of fate and soulmates. As he went through the selection of books he then realized why his mother would nag him to go to the library when he was younger. Oops, guess it was better late than never.

He went through a bunch of books, trying to learn as much as he can. And when he finally reached the section he was looking for, he found himself disappointed.

_With every broken bond comes a consequence. And when the time comes, you would know what you need to do to break the string._

“Then what the fuck am I gonna do??? Cut it with scissors or something???” Yeonjun exclaimed in desperation, causing the librarian and the other people in the library to tell him to be quiet. He left the library and chose to walk home to clear his head.

Yeonjun lived in his own apartment near their university, a gift given to him by his parents for graduating high school. Taehyun chose to live in one of the dorms a bit farther than his apartment. He was still lost in his thoughts when someone called his attention.

“Yeonjun?”

It was Beomgyu.

“Oh, hey Beomgyu. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I live here.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, my parents got me an apartment here since it was near the university.”

So all this time his own soulmate was just within his proximity. Stupid thinking of wanting to meet the normal way. He should have just tugged on his own string and got Beomgyu to appear.

“Well, this was a nice coincidence haha. Looks like Taehyun’s gonna be over here more often.”

“Yeah, probably,” Beomgyu replied, shyly.

“Anyways, it was nice seeing you Beomgyu.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Yeonjun was about to get on the elevator when Beomgyu stopped him.

“Do you want to eat with me? I ordered a bit too much and I don’t really wanna waste the food. Well, if it’s okay with you?”

Yeonjun just smiled and nodded. He took some of the bags that Beomgyu was carrying, helping him carry some of the food they were gonna eat. Upon getting in the elevator Beomgyu pressed the 11th-floor button.

“You’re on the 11th floor too?”

“Yeah. Unit 1131.”

“No way!”

“What?”

“I live in 1130! I honestly can’t believe we haven’t seen each other before!”

“Or maybe we did, we just couldn’t remember haha”

They heard the elevator bell ring, signaling that they were already on their floor.

“So, mine or yours?”

“We can go to mine, I was the one that invited anyway.”

“All right then, lead the way Mr. Beomgyu.”

They both laughed at Yeonjun who was trying to imitate a guard bowing to a prince but horribly failed. Beomgyu took his keys from his pocket and led the way inside his apartment.

Beomgyu’s apartment was nice, it seemed to reflect his personality. He kept his place neat, and everything was organized in its own place. He also had a house plant right at the corner of his living room space. He really seemed to be the type that Taehyun liked, which was probably what made Taehyun fall in love with him easily.

They settled the food on Beomgyu’s dining table, preparing for their meal. Beomgyu doesn’t forget to shoot a text to his boyfriend, who was currently studying for his own classes.

**Beomgyu:**

baby guess who im having dinner with

**my sweetheart taehyun** **♡** **:**

what????? how????

**Beomgyu:**

turns out we live in the same apartment building

and right beside each other’s units too

**my sweetheart taehyun** **♡** **:**

OH MY GOD

**Beomgyu:**

i know!!! i’ve been living here since we started uni yet I never saw your best friend around

**my sweetheart taehyun** **♡** **:**

well I guess it’s an excuse for me to visit him more often then

**Beomgyu:**

you know what, that’s exactly what he said

**my sweetheart taehyun** **♡** **:**

ah junie knows me so well

**Beomgyu:**

anyway, I had too much food again so I invited him over

you’re okay with that, right?

**my sweetheart taehyun** **♡** **:**

of course I am!

my boyfriend and best friend getting to know each other

i just know you two would get along so well

anyway, I have to get back to studying

enjoy your dinner, okay?

just a warning though, he might eat everything

**Beomgyu:**

good luck with your studying, baby :*

i’ll talk to u later

“Was that Taehyun?”

“Yeah. He’s currently studying for his exams.”

“Ah Taehyunnie, he was always the smart one.”

The two then started to eat their dinner, talking about the things they liked to do. Turns out they had so much more in common than they thought. They both liked to dance, which was now just more of a pastime for Beomgyu since he had to focus on his classes as well. For Yeonjun, who took up a liberal arts course would sometimes squeeze in some dance classes in his schedule. They were both into fashion as well, keeping up with the trends and new releases. Yeonjun could then see Beomgyu’s interest in the matter, just with the way he dresses up.

Though getting to know his best friend’s boyfriend wasn’t that bad, he still finds it hard to ignore the glowing red string connecting the both of them. The more that he got to talk to Beomgyu, the more he thought of how perfect he was for Taehyun.

When Beomgyu excused himself to go to the bathroom, Yeonjun decided to take his chance. Seeing a pair of scissors on top of one of the tables, he takes the tool and cuts off the red string that was still glowing connected to his finger.

But if course, it wasn’t that simple.

It was a long shot but, the scissors weren’t strong enough to cut the said string. Heck, it literally just went through it, as if the string was just transparent. He kept on trying to cut the string, not noticing that Beomgyu had already returned.

“Yeonjun, what are you doing?”

Oh god. It must have looked weird to Beomgyu, Yeonjun trying to cut something in the air for some reason. He had to think of an excuse, quickly.

“Oh, I saw these scissors and it reminded me I needed to get a haircut soon. Then I guess I ended up just playing with it.”

“You’re weird, Yeonjun. I like it.”

Yeonjun let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least his lie was believable for Beomgyu. They talked a bit more until it was time for Yeonjun to go. They both bid their goodbyes, Yeonjun thanking Beomgyu for the meal.

When he got back into his own apartment, Yeonjun started thinking of a plan to break their string bond soon.

This was gonna be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was okay hahahaha :] if u have any thoughts or anything go scream at me at the comments
> 
> thanks for reading this!
> 
> p.s. lmao i got too excited to write i updated so fast


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another filler chapter :>

As Yeonjun’s quest for looking for an answer on how to break the bond went on, the closer he got to Beomgyu. Being neighbors definitely made it easier. The bus rides he used to take alone, had an added Beomgyu now. Yeonjun’s classes started early while Beomgyu went to school early to spend time with Taehyun. Through their walks and small talks whenever they see each other has made them closer.

Taehyun on the other hand was more than glad that his “soulmate” was getting along with his best friend. Yeonjun would feel the guilt every time he would see the glowing string connecting him and Beomgyu, but would quickly be taken over by how happy Taehyun looks whenever he was with Beomgyu. It really was a fucked up situation.

As they grew closer, the more desperate Yeonjun became to break the bond. Even more when he started to feel his heart flutter when Beomgyu smiled at him when they saw each other in their apartment hallway.

It was inevitable for Yeonjun to have feelings. They were the true soulmates after all.

But despite that, he chose to put Taehyun first.

Finally accepting that it would be hard to figure everything out on his own, Yeonjun then decided to consult one of his friends, Soobin.

Choi Soobin was Yeonjun’s classmate during one of his first classes in the university, and they stuck with each other since then. They weren’t as close like he and Taehyun were but he trusts Soobin a lot. Trust him enough to let him know about his secret powers.

“Soobin-ah, what would you do if you have the ability to see the strings of fate?”

“I would probably look for my soulmate. Or I don’t know play with the strings? But I would probably be scared to touch them, you know how clumsy I am.”

“Hmm, okay. What would you do if you could see the strings of fate and meet your soulmate who unfortunately happens to be your best friend’s boyfriend?”

“That’s a specifically odd question, Yeonjun. Is something going on?”

“I’m just asking for a friend.”

“Does that friend happen to be you?”

Yeonjun sighs. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“WAIT… WHAT???? YOU CAN SEE THE STRINGS OF FATE?!??”

Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s shoulder and crouches them down, avoiding them from getting further attention with Soobin shouting out loud. He then pulls the boy into someplace quiet.

“Can you keep it down? I kinda don’t want other people to know and you screaming out loud isn’t helping that.”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry but what the fuck? So you have the ‘gift’? Since when?”

“It started when I was twelve. Only my family and Taehyun know about this, so I trust you to keep it to yourself too.”

“So, what made you tell me?”

“You see, I’m in a situation. And I need your help.”

Narrating everything that has happened for the past weeks, Yeonjun confided in Soobin. Even though he expected not to find a possible solution right away, it felt good to finally be able to talk to someone about his problem. It was when he was pouring his heart out to his friend that he realized how he was already bottling everything up to himself.

“Are you sure you really want to break the bond?”

“Soobin, if you’ve seen how happy Taehyun was you would do the same thing. What if it was you and Kai in my place?”

“I would probably do the same too. But Jun, this is your soulmate. The one you were meant to be with. Are you really just going to let him go?”

“If it means Taehyun’s happiness, then yes.”

“But do you think he will be truly happy if you do that? Do you think your soulmate will? I don’t know a lot about this soulmate thing but I do know that everything has a consequence. What will even happen to you once you break the bond?”

“I don’t know, Soobin. I’m also so confused. But at the same time, I’d rather have myself hurt than him.”

“And do you think what you’re doing won’t hurt him? He may be happy for a while but do you think Taehyun won’t get hurt when he finds out you chose to sacrifice yourself?”

“Well, it’s too late now don’t you think? Besides, I already told him Beomgyu was his soulmate so I better make that statement true.”

Soobin was about to respond when Yeonjun stopped him. His soulmate string was glowing, which meant that Beomgyu was somewhere near. He grabbed Soobin’s wrist and dragged him out of the corner they were staying in walking as far as he can until he could see the glow of the string fade. They finally stopped in front of a convenience store that was near their campus.

“What was that all about?”

“I saw my string glowing, which meant that Beomgyu was near and I knew I had to get out of there fast.”

“Ugh, fine but you owe me ice cream. You dragging me around got me tired and I would really like some refreshments right now.”

Yeonjun laughed and ruffled Soobin’s hair as they went inside the convenience store to buy some ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

When Soobin said that he knew an expert that could help Yeonjun out, the last person he expected was for Soobin to bring his best friend Huening Kai. Yeonjun then dragged Soobin to the side, excusing the both of them from Kai who was currently eating his lunch.

“So tell me, does Kai really know about this stuff or did you just slip up and told him that I had secret string powers?”

“Well, kind of both.”

“I knew it.”

“But hey, he really is interested in all these soulmate stuff he’s been reading about them a lot too.”

“Ugh, you’re a pain in the ass Choi Soobin.”

“Well too late because he already knows anyway so might as well try, right? He might know something about the bond breaking.”

“Fine.”

The two went back to their lunch table, Kai about to finish his meal. Yeonjun then explained his situation, while the curly-haired boy was analyzing the information he was given.

“I might’ve read something about that, definitely. I’d have to get back to you on how to do it but I know that it’s very dangerous to do. Breaking a soulmate bond could harm both of you and once your bond is broken, it’s irreversible. You both won’t ever feel anything for each other.”

“Well, that would be great for this situation wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t think you understood the dangerous part, Yeonjun. There’s a possibility for you to die. Breaking the soulmate bond takes a toll on the people like you. Removing your own bond is a death wish.”

“Yeonjun, I really think you should think about this.” Soobin chimes in.

Yeonjun didn’t know what to do. Was he really ready to let his own soulmate go? Was he ready to risk his own life? Was everything he was about to do worth it?

The three boys then started to walk to their own classes, thoughts buried deep in Yeonjun’s mind.

He ended bumping into someone.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was walking, I really didn’t mean to bump into you—”

“It’s alright, Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun looked up to see Beomgyu, the raven-haired boy flashing a sweet smile.

“Oh hey, Gyu. Sorry about that.”

“It’s nothing. Are you alright? You seem worried or something.”

“Just a little out of the weather. No need to worry about me.”

“Alright, if you say so. By the way, Taehyun says he misses you. You two haven’t gotten to hang out, says he wants his best friend back.”

“I’ll make sure to shoot him a text then. Now go see your boyfriend or something, Beomgyu.”

He flashed Beomgyu a wide smile but once the boy turns around to go, he returned to his sad state. Was he really going to just let the boy go?

What Yeonjun didn’t know was that as the Beomgyu turned around to go, his bright smile started to fade as well.

As late as he already was, he rushed to his room in hopes to save himself from tardiness.

Yeonjun barely slept that night. Tossing and turning in his bed, Yeonjun couldn’t keep his mind off things. He decided to text Taehyun.

**Yeonjun:**

hey i miss you

**the bestest friend tae:**

yeonjun? Why you still awake?

i miss you too, btw

**Yeonjun:**

can’t sleep

**the bestest friend tae:**

u wanna go somewhere?

**Yeonjun:**

it’s 3 am, tae

**the bestest friend tae:**

like that’s ever stopped us before

**Yeonjun:**

u know what, ur right

let’s go

**the bestest friend tae:**

i’ll meet you there?

**Yeonjun:**

im on my way

Yeonjun grabbed his coat to protect himself from the cold night. He was wearing a hoodie with matching pants that he usually wore to sleep. Grabbing his keys from the table, he set out of his apartment to meet Taehyun.

If you thought that meeting up at the Han River at 3 am in the morning was odd, then you were wrong. There were also some people near the riverbank, probably experiencing the same insomnia as the two best friends were.

It was Yeonjun who first thought of meeting up at the Han River when they both couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t much but the cold breeze and warm company were enough for the two best friends. In each other, they found comfort.

“You look tired, Jun.”

“So do you, Tae.” Taehyun let out a chuckle.

“I really missed you, you know.”

Taehyun sat beside Yeonjun, leaning his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Yeonjun had been too pre-occupied with thinking of his soulmate bond that he didn’t notice he was losing time with the person he wanted to protect. They stayed there for a while, breathing in the scenery and keeping each other company.

“You know I would do anything for you right, Taehyun?”

“Yeonjun, why do you sound like you’re going to die huh?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that.”

“And I would do anything for you too, Yeonjun. You’re my best friend.”

“So, how are things with Beomgyu? How does it feel to finally have your soulmate with you?”

Taehyun let out a soft sigh.

“We’re great, Jun. He’s nice, he’s really great.”

“I’m really happy for you, Tae.”

The two stayed for a bit more until they figured they had to go home to squeeze in a little bit of sleep before their classes started. Yeonjun trudged in his apartment, dragging his now sleepy self, back to his bedroom. He instantly passes out once his body hits the bed.

Yeonjun woke up feeling a bit better. Well, as “better” as his situation could get. He grabbed a quick breakfast and started to head out for the bus stop.

“Yeonjun!” It was Beomgyu.

“Hey, Yeonjun! You feeling better?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

The bus arrives right in front of them.

“Hey Jun, let’s go?” He sees Beomgyu extending his hand out, his other hand already on the bus door. He takes the boy's hand as he got up inside the bus as well.

The whole bus ride consisted of Beomgyu talking about the school project he needed to do and how his professor was being inconsiderate for only giving them a short amount of time to finish their work. Yeonjun didn’t understand what was happening at that moment but he found Beomgyu just ranting endearing. His heart was in danger, and he knew he had to break the bond soon.

Their glowing string was a painful reminder of the sacrifice he was going to make.

The bus finally arrived at the bus stop near their university. The two bid their goodbyes, going on to their own business, Beomgyu to visit Taehyun and Yeonjun to go to his first class.

But not today.

The phrase Yeonjun read in the library that day pops in his head.

_With every broken bond comes a consequence. And when the time comes, you would know what you need to do to break the string._

And right at this moment, he already knew what to do.

Soobin was already outside of their room waiting for Yeonjun but Yeonjun only brushed past him and proceeded to climb further up the building. Soobin was calling out for him, trying to keep up with his pace and Kai hurrying from behind him. But Yeonjun was determined, and he wasn’t going to stop.

He reached the rooftop, stepping out into the open air. He stood in the middle, touching the string attached to his finger. The string glowed as he touched it, and tears started to fall from his eyes.

He grabbed the string with both hands and started pulling them apart. As he pulled, he felt a shot of pain through his heart. His tears continue to fall, but he started to pull the strings apart again, this time the pain hitting him harder. He let out a cry of pain, feeling himself getting weaker.

The strings were still glowing, and Yeonjun was not going to stop until the light faded. He wasn’t gonna stop until it was finally broken.

_For Taehyun_ , he kept repeating to himself.

But as he pulled the strings apart, he saw visions of himself happy. Happy with Beomgyu. Was he really going to break that happiness?

He could hear someone calling out his name, as he continued to try to break the string. He kept on pulling and pulling until he couldn’t bear the pain anymore.

Then everything else became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


End file.
